iRemember
by RunningAwayWithSeddie
Summary: Sam remembers Freddie. SEDDIE


**A/N: Hey awesome people! We were asked to write a story about a person missing someone he/she loves and I came up with this. It's just random drabble during Reading class. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own iCarly.**

**Sam's POV**

I saw a rose, a bright pink rose and it made me remember Freddie Benson. You see, Freddie Benson used to be my boyfriend back when we were High School students. We first met when we were little kids, I was playing in the park when I saw a boy with ice-cream approach me…

***Start of Flashback***

"**Hi my name is Freddie. What's your name?"** I remember him talking to me as I hear his squeaky little voice for the first time. **"My name is Sam! Sam I am!"** I replied, taking his ice cream**. "Hey! I was eating that!"** He exclaimed and I just licked my lips to tease him. Freddie and I argued and bickered so much. I'd physically hurt him or tease him and he always fights back, but we managed to become best friends. Even if I hurt him all the time, when somebody else hurts him, I automatically become the protective sibling, and he does the same for me. When we reached high school, things changed. He got taller, he developed his deep voice and his muscles. We became even closer and sometime in our Sophomore year, I fell in love with him.

2 years passed and we were Seniors, my feelings for Freddie became deeper. One night, when we had our school event we went to this booth called Moodface. In that booth, you're supposed to stare into the camera and it'll tell you what your mood is. When I had my turn, everyone was surprised. It said I was in-love! I was secretly freaking out! What if Freddie finds out? He couldn't know! Nobody should know!

Luckily, everyone thought I was in love with Brad, the new addition to our group. Everyone started bugging me about it and of course, I denied. I told them that the booth made a mistake and that I was definitely not in love. But they didn't believe, was I that obvious?

2 hours later, I've had enough of everything. I went to the courtyard to avoid people. I thought about everything that has been going on for the past few years. Then Freddie walked in the courtyard, **"Yo, yo."** He said. **"Carly sent you to find me?"** I asked. **"Nope."** He replied**. "Oh, so you didn't know we had a little argument?" "Oh se told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't send me to find you." **Freddie replied. A few seconds passed and Freddie suddenly said, **"Carly's right."** I groaned. Of course he'd agree with Carly! **"Groan all you want." "Just leave!"** I told him. **"Fine, I'll leave!" **He said, **"But before I go…."** Alright, I've had enough! **"That's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!"** I sad as I stood up and walked 'til I was right in front of him. He took a step closer. In fact, he was so close I could feel the warmth of his breath on my skin. **"You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want… But Carly's still right-"** His voice became soft and gentle… **"Look,"** he told me**, "I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, because you never know if the person you like likes you back."** He continued, **"Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't-"** I cut him off by grabbing him by the shoulders and crashing my lips to his….

_**WHAT AM I DOING?**_

I noticed he wasn't responding to the kiss… Oh, no…

_**RETREAT! RETREAT! RETREAT!**_

I pulled away and saw him with a very shocked expression on his face…

***End of Flashback***

Everything changed since that day… He admitted that he reciprocated the feelings a few days later and we started dating then. I didn't tease him as much as I used to and we barely had fights. Everything was perfect! We both got accepted to the same Universities for college. We lived our life together. We got married and we had kids, for me, it was like the happy ever after out of a little girl's fairytale…. Until one day…

We found out that Freddie had cancer. Our whole life changed but he tried to live a normal life. He spent all of his time with me and our kids, savoring every moment we had with each other.

A few years later… Freddie lost the battle… He died… I've never cried so hard in my life. It's like my whole world crumbled to pieces when I lost him…

"**My world will never be the same…"** I whispered during the day of his funeral.

Many years had passed since I lost my Freddie. I kept all the pink roses he gave me, even if they all dried out. I love Freddie so much. He is, was and will always be the only man I've fallen in love with. _And I, Samantha Puckett- Benson, misses Fredward Benson -my first love, my last love, my boyfriend, my husband, my best friend, my world, the love of my life and my everything- so much._


End file.
